


【财迷波斯】情谊半价

by xmm



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Relationships: money/edge, papycest - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【财迷波斯】情谊半价

  
  
  
  
  
*

休息日，Edge被迫被拉着去逛商场，他走过十五个专柜，一手提着六个高级硬质纸袋。另一骨拿着他的信用卡走在前面一点，时不时转过头冲他咧嘴一笑。

“快点啦，要去喝星巴克吗？”

“老子不干了，”Edge差点丢掉负重，“我命令你立即，马上，瞬间给我回家！”

“我说过别穿高跟逛街。”  
  
Money夹着没点燃的女士香烟，“也是你说要补偿调休和两个星期的出差。”

似乎能看见Edge的怒气变成背后灵，他立即提议：

“嘿，去最后一个地方，我发誓之后马上回家。”

*

圣诞节将至，某家网红甜品店橱窗装上红绿彩灯，他们到达时人流络绎不绝，是最忙的时候。

Money显然有备而来，“我有预约，”他说，“今天还有圣诞黑帮老人脱衣舞表演吗？”

“我们从来就没有这种表演。”接待的是个围白色围裙的蓝眼睛小矮子，一张圆脸露出微笑，“嘿！不过，店里现在正在举行亲嘴打折节活动，两位要参加吗？”  
  
他指着头顶牌子的一行字，Money看见上面印着“现场打啵赢九折”的字样。

“亲嘴打折，”他来了兴趣，“是需要舌吻？”

面前小年轻脸热了，“也没说一定要这样。”

Money用手肘撞一下旁边的骷髅，“打折诶。”

“我不缺这点钱。”

“你怎么就不能像我一样勤俭节约点。”

“操你的，你根本就不爱吃甜品！我要回家！”

后面已有排队的人探出头来，观察是什么情况。

“你可以回家，”满身路易威登的高骷髅意味深长道：“但如果人家今天吃不到这家的甜品，回家就要……”

“妈的，你威胁我？”

“想什么呢，人家怎么敢，”Money说，“我是说回家我会茶饭不思，郁郁而终。”

Edge红着脸：“鬼才信你！你每次都这么说。”

对方冲他眨眨眼睛，“不差这一下，老公，闭上眼睛嘛。”

“不行……妈的，你别过来！……”……

*

“两位感情真是好！”

小年轻甩甩拍立得，照片里其中一骨表情绝望地盯着镜头，正被按着脑袋接受一个吻。这张模糊的照片随即被夹在照片墙上。

“请慢用。”

杨枝甘露和半熟芝士放在两位面前。因为亲的好亲的妙，他们刚拿到了八点五的折扣。

Edge像刚吃了钉子，已经过去二十分钟，刚才的起哄声还在头骨中作响。

罪魁祸首没有开动的意思，打卡滴滴网红店是Money的爱好之一，当然是让后置摄像头先品尝。

照相完毕，他才笑眯眯地将甜品往前一推。

“不尝尝？”

“滚开，我不要和你讲话。”

“好大的火气，谁又惹老公生气了？”

Edge果真一句话都不再说。Money舀起一勺，“既然不吃，人家就不客气了。”

他先喝下一口杨枝甘露，赞叹地点头。而前者用指尖不耐烦地敲打桌面。

“真好吃，我就没吃过比这好吃的东西。”

“你什么品味，”Edge皱眉，家里是他做饭，“什么叫‘没吃过比这好吃的东西’？”

“你要这么想我也没办法，老公何不尝尝？”

“绝对不要。”

片刻后，Edge还是接受挑战，烦躁地拿起小勺挖下一块泛光泽的芝士。

送入口中后表情却突然凝固，剧烈咳嗽起来。

“……咳、咳咳！”

对面的骷髅忍俊不禁按下手机快门：

“芥末半熟芝士，这里的新品，听说是老板谈恋爱后得到的灵感，多浪漫啊。”

“浪漫的鬼！……”他被呛出眼泪。  
  
“…再敢来这家店我就杀了你！”

*

手机屏幕上那张脸PS得很完美，Money套好滤镜按下发送键。同时Edge桌上的手机发出震动。

Money惊道，“难不成老公对我还是特别关心？”

“关我什么事，”Edge狡辩，“手机自己设定的。”

他按开朋友圈，随即咒骂一声，将手机朝向对面的骷髅。

“你他妈给我解释下。”

Money面前的屏幕里，每张照片都被裁剪的刚刚合适。

“你表情太凶了，”他振振有词，“不知道的还以为咱们来吃离婚前最后一次霸王餐。”

“所以你他妈把我裁了？我可没嫌弃过你！”

“哎呦，这话说的，”Money故意微笑，“我想如果没离婚冷静期，我们早就离婚复婚八百次……离婚证可能会多得要将我们淹死。”

“你说这话什么意思，你本来就又馋又懒。”

“放心嘛，人家保证在三十五岁之前就你一个老公。”

Edge懒得再和他多说，他抢过对方手机，对准自己按下自拍快门。

“不许插科打诨…把这张补上！”他僵硬地命令，“甜品也不许吃了，立即给我回家吃饭。”

他其实有两个账户，用来发布不同内容，比如刚才被呛到的那张，或者，他们平时的合拍。Money看着那张脸上严肃的表情，最后再次忍不住笑了起来。

  
fin


End file.
